


Целесообразность

by WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Еще одна сторона ее работы.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними, автор произведения не преследует цели извлечения прибыли.

Первый раз это произошло случайно.

Старк и армия вакандийских ученых хором твердили: сознание Барнса очищено от триггеров. Никакие слова не заставят его снова стать бездушной машиной. А вот поди же — трясущийся старик выкрикнул «Возвращение на родину... » и далее, и Джеймс пошел крушить своих. Наташа успела заметить боль в глазах Стива, его закушенную губу. И даже шлем, закрывающий пол-лица, не спрятал мертвенную бледность, когда он замахнулся щитом на Джеймса. Барнс нарушил условия, он опять стал опасен. А опасности надо ликвидировать.

Наташа успела первой. Встала между Барнсом и Роджерсом, положила предательски задрожавшую ладонь на затянутую в кожу и кевлар грудь, а второй обхватила горячую напряженную шею.

Барнс не помнил ее. Да и не должен был после обнуления. Но крупно вздрогнул, когда она коснулась его губ своими. Глухо рявкнул, вскинул руку. У Наташи за спиной послышался треск, спандекс на спине раскалился от пламени. Барнс расстреливал всех, без разбору.

Базовый инстинкт. Все просто и очень целесообразно. Ему хотелось заняться сексом, и он делал все, чтобы это свое желание поскорее удовлетворить.

Парни, кажется, поняли. Потому что в наушнике послышался приказ Стива уйти с линии огня. Старк вызывал джет. Клинт опустошал колчан.

— Зачистка территории закончена, — оторвавшись от губ Наташи, равнодушно бросил в эфир Джеймс.

— Принято, — тут же отозвался Стив. — Солдат, в джет, — он запнулся только раз. На слове «солдат».

Вокруг талии Наташи обвилась левая рука Барнса, в живот уткнулось твердое, горячее, стремительно натягивающее его форменные штаны. Глянув в пустые, холодные глаза, она вздохнула и, опустив взгляд, пошла за ним.

Как тогда. На виду у всех, против своей воли. Так же хотелось вырваться и спрятаться, и точно так же предательски частило сердце. Хорошая шпионка должна уметь пользоваться человеческими слабостями. Наркоману достать дозу, алкоголику — купить выпивку. Озабоченному — дать секс. В академии это называли целесообразностью. Солдаты получали поощрение, ученицы — уроки. Барнса боялись все девушки. Ужас наводила его рука, его сила, до одури пугали пустые глаза. Когда руководительница вызвала Наташу, за ее спиной прошелестел дружный выдох. Не сочувственный — облегченный, что сегодня не они.

Этот выдох преследовал ее всякий раз, когда приходил Барнс и снова вызывали ее. Она шла по кроваво-красному ковру, держа осанку и привычно замечая малейшие движения всех присутствующих. Ее лицо было спокойным, шаги четкими, и только сердце грозилось выскочить из груди.

— В хвостовой отсек, — кивнул Старк, убрав лицевой щиток. Мельком глянул на Наташу. Догадался ничего не сказать.

Мягко зашипела переборка. Взревели движки. На миг подступила дурнота, под ногами стало предательски пусто — джет резко пошел вверх. Наташа нажала на кнопку, отстегивая браслет с шокером, и сама подалась к тяжело уронившему винтовку Барнсу.

***

Старку хватило ума не сравнивать вслух. Стив только нахмурился, а Клинт лишь кивнул, мол, сама в порядке? Барнс спокойно спал в хвостовом отсеке, до базы оставался час пути. Она осторожно присела в кресло и уставилась в иллюминатор.

Проснувшись, он ничего не вспомнит. Когнитивная рекалибровка. Неважно, чем вырубить: врезать по морде или притопить. Или заставить кончить трижды за полчаса. Наташа хорошо учила уроки.

Ванда передала ей бутылку воды, понимающе улыбнулась. Наташа с удовольствием напилась и закрыла глаза. На груди, бедрах, спине еще горели следы прикосновений чутких сильных пальцев, в животе было легко, а сердце никак не хотело биться ровно.

Что-то не изменишь ни триггерами, ни обнулениями. Никуда не денутся жадные, голодные губы, собственнические прикосновения, толчки, вынимающие душу, и жаркое, такое, что еще немного — и вспыхнешь — удовольствие.

До самой посадки она не проронила ни слова. А потом первой, едва открылась дверь, выскользнула наружу.

***

Синяки на бедрах и следы от зубов на груди сошли за пару недель. Тянущая, голодная боль продержалась и того меньше. Наташа пару раз ловила на себе взгляды Ванды и Старка, но отмахивалась. Тони только сунул под локоть очередной отчет. Брюса так и не нашли. Сердце привычно екнуло, сбилось с ритма, но и только.

Терять она привыкла. Первое, что уничтожили в ней — это чувство привязанности и собственности. У шпионки не может быть «якорей», она не имеет права оставлять следы. Ее перестали выбирать, как только руководительница сочла, что между ними что-то возникло. Наташа научилась спокойно стоять, глядя, как Барнс уходит вслед за другой ученицей.

Вот и теперь она так же, как всегда, общалась со Стивом и Джеймсом, как и все, отпускала остроты, когда вслед за зевающим Кэпом тут же удалялся Джеймс, словно загипнотизированный коротким:

— Баки, идешь?

Но все же она сама пошла к Стиву. Барнс никому не показывал — она была уверена, даже Роджерс не догадывался — но он безумно боялся, что его снова «переключит». Он ходил на миссии — и групповые, и одиночные, все, и Наташа тоже, доверяли ему прикрывать собственные спины. Смеялся, тренировался, в шутку ругался с Сэмом и глухо недолюбливал Старка, вел заумные беседы с Вижном, обнимал своего ненаглядного Кэпа, фыркал, когда тот пытался играть в начальника и выворачиваться из захвата. И постоянно боялся.

Стив не спросил, зачем ей это нужно. Наташа так и ушла, оставив его пялиться в окно, постукивать себя кончиками пальцев по подбородку и молчать. Она почти забыла о разговоре, погрузившись в разработку одной очень скользкой цели, когда Джеймс нашел ее.

— У тебя был смешной хвостик, — сказал отрывисто. С тихим шелестом перестроились пластины руки. — Но...

— Но это просто целесообразность, — Наташа коснулась металлической кисти. — И солдатом ты отлично трахаешься!

— Э, я вообще-то... — вскинулся Барнс и, поняв, что она его нарочно дразнит, привычно фыркнул, криво усмехнувшись. Она тряхнула головой и снова принялась перелистывать страницы досье, пытаясь найти зацепку. Шагов уходящего Барнса, как и всегда, не услышала, но знала: он благодарен ей. И понял, что это самое лучшее решение. Возможно, единственное.

Если остальные и считали ее идею бредом, то разумно предпочитали не высказываться вслух. К тому же, затея отлично работала: Стив мягко вводил Джеймса в «готовность», ставил задачи — как он умел, четко, идеально. После миссий Барнс послушно садился в джет, даже шутил. А потом тяжелой поступью уходил в свою спальню, и наступало Наташино время.

Это было похоже на то, как с Брюсом. Только тогда она будила душу, а сейчас усыпляла тело. И едва дыхание Джеймса выравнивалось, спешила к себе. Безумно боялась, что не успеет и Джеймс проснется. Увидеть в его глазах вину, смешанную с отвращением — к ней, к себе, к Золе и Гидре, сотворившим с ним все это, — было бы больно.

Она быстро принимала душ и спускалась в общий зал. Присоединялся чаще всего Вижн — ему не нужен отдых, нет необходимости залечивать раны или чистить оружие. И договариваться со своей совестью — тоже. И Наташа всего этого себе не позволяла. Ее тело — лишь инструмент. И если оно нужно для эффективной командной работы — Наташа его предоставит.

***

В этот раз миссия затянулась. Выдохлись все. Наташу тошнило от запаха пороховой гари и крови, нога горела огнем — неудачно подвернула. Снова зацепило Клинта, Ванда попала под электромагнитный залп и свалилась без сознания. Крылья Сэма превратились в лохмотья, у Стива рука висела плетью. Барнс тяжело дышал, покореженные пластины на плече стояли торчком, моторы натужно скрипели.

— Зачистка окончена, — Старк приземлился тяжело, не красуясь, а скорее просто упал. Откинул щиток шлема, сплюнул на землю кровь.

— Уходим, — отдал приказ Стив.

Наташа ввалилась в джет, устало бухнулась на кресло у иллюминатора. Больше всего на свете хотелось уснуть, и плевать, что затечет все тело, а костюм заскорузнет от пропитавшей его крови. Вырубиться часов на восемь, а лучше на сутки. Но ее работа еще не закончена.

Дальше все было как в тумане. Полет, приземление. Спешащие к джету медики. Горячий душ, обжигающие руки и жадные губы. Сводящие с ума толчки: медленные, тягучие, быстрые, сбивающие дыхание. Наташа безумно, смертельно устала. Тело предавало, отказывалось работать. И она впервые за долгое время поддалась, проявила слабость. Позволила себе не думать ни о чем, отдаться только ощущениям и хриплым сбивчивым словам, смысл которых до нее не доходил.

Выплыла из теплого марева, когда за окном уже стемнело, а Джеймс глубоко спал, уютно свернувшись калачиком.

— Сейчас придет твой Кэп и согреет, — шепотом пообещала ему Наташа, позволила себе еще одну слабость: кончиками пальцев дотронулась до спутанных прядей, отвела их от лица и мягко коснулась губами припухших губ. На одну секунду разрешила представить себе, что Джеймс ответит, и перекатилась, вставая.

Вернее, попыталась. Джеймс держал ее за руку. Металлические пальцы намертво сжались на запястье. Наташа попыталась разжать — конечно же безуспешно. Попробовала потрогать пластины — обычно рука приходила в движение. Но сейчас моторы молчали. Сквозь развороченную броню на плече было видно абсолютно неподвижные детали.

— Черт возьми, — стало холодно и неуютно. Сейчас придет Роджерс. Понятное дело, поможет освободиться и не скажет ничего. Но это уже не миссия, не часть работы. Наташа, как это ни глупо, чувствовала себя героиней тех многочисленных русских анекдотов о муже, вернувшемся раньше положенного. — Ну вот любовником в шкафу я еще не была, — в сердцах шепнула она и пнула Барнса пяткой в бедро.

Джеймс всхрапнул, перевернулся на спину и дернул рукой, затаскивая Наташу на себя. Она не успела возмутиться, как дверь распахнулась.

— Попалась, — Роджерс улыбался. Стоял, привалившись к дверному косяку, сложил руки на груди и улыбался.

— Признаю, дала маху, — Наташа перекатилась за спящего Барнса и показала руку в жестком захвате. — Поможешь?

Стив ухмыльнулся довольно, кивнул головой. Стоп... Довольно? Наташа сглотнула, пытаясь понять, правильно ли она расценивает происходящее.

— Больно? — спросил он и отлепился от косяка. Сел на край кровати, принялся расшнуровывать ботинки. Консерватор, считающий, что «молния» от лукавого.

— Да нет, — Наташа пятерней свободной руки зачесала назад мешающиеся волосы. — Просто не улыбается сидеть, пока он не выспится или рука не сработает.

— А ты ложись, — Стив вытянулся у Барнса под боком, собственнически перекинув руку через грудь. Пальцы с привычностью, от которой у Наташи заныло под ребрами, коснулись шрамов на стыке плоти и металла.

— Роджерс, ты предлагаешь мне остаться? — Наташа улеглась с другой стороны. — Для чего?

— Выспаться, — сквозь зевок выдал он. — Услышать, наконец, что Баки с тобой не из-за триггеров. Перестать сбегать от очевидного, — его рука двинулась дальше. По металлическому плечу и за него. Наташа вздрогнула, когда загрубевшие от щита пальцы легли на ее щеку.

— Роджерс... — изумление скрыть не удалось. Да и не хотелось. Совсем некстати всплыло тщательно загоняемое на задворки памяти ощущение неумелых губ на своих и крепкие объятия, столько раз спасавшие от смерти. — Но это же...

— К черту твою целесообразность, Романова, — выдохнул Стив и закрыл глаза, расслабляясь. — Неважная ты шпионка, раз до сих пор не догадалась предложить мне свою кандидатуру, — опять зевнул, потерся носом о плечо Джеймса. — Я бы согласился... — пожевал губами уже полусонно.

— Сам дурак, — Наташу повело, мозг отказывался анализировать и систематизировать. Она даже не сопротивлялась, когда Джеймс снова повернулся, опять перекинул ее, теперь уже зажимая между собой и Стивом. Только сердце зачастило, когда поверх металлической, выпустившей ее запястье и легшей на бедро, опустилась широкая ладонь Стива, спаивая троих в единое целое.


End file.
